


Waiting on the World to Change

by nullvoid



Category: Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Religion, Steven centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullvoid/pseuds/nullvoid
Summary: A few years have gone by with Steven as a third player in Shane and Ryan's relationship. The three of them kiss a lot and cuddle, but Steven's never been a part of anythingmore.or, Steven feels like he's missing out and his boys try to make him feel included.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim/Shane Madej, Steshyan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Waiting on the World to Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a triad, so I'm a little nervous about how well the characterization and things turned out. It's a real big change wanting to be in the minds of three people instead of two lmaoo  
> Also posting fic on the first day of a new year???? lessgoooooooo

A few years have gone by with Steven as a third player in Shane and Ryan's relationship. The three of them kiss a lot and cuddle, but Steven's never been a part of anything _more_.

The ghoulboys have been the perfect partners for Steven - they've had nothing but respect for how he wants to take things slow and are always quick to pull back the second he starts to hesitate. Still, Steven finds himself getting antsy.

He gets to have fun in his own way, sure, by watching Ryan and Shane take each other apart and doing his best to catalog their most sensitive places so he can be the best lover possible when he's ready to participate some time.

He'd been doing a lot of praying lately, especially asking for forgiveness when he finds himself almost feeling jealous of his two boyfriends. He never expected _this_ to be the answer to his prayers, though.

Steven walked into the apartment he shared with Shane and Ryan after another Sunday mass. That day, he had spoken privately with his pastor about the way he covets his own partners and how guilty it makes him feel sometimes. She had been extremely understanding and gentle. Her suggestion was to simply sit down with his partners and talk to them about how he was feeling and see if they would be willing to explore more non-sexual intimacy with Steven while they were being sexually intimate with each other. It was a good idea, but he couldn't help but get hung up on the idea that it was only a temporary solution and it always would be. Steven wanted so badly to be married and to save his virginity for that unity. However, polygamy was illegal in the United States and Steven didn't really see Shane as a marriage kind of guy anyway, so there wasn't any real way for the three of them to really achieve the marriage Steven had been looking forward to.

When he walked into the apartment, things were uncharacteristically silent. He figured Ryan and Shane were home because their cars were in the parking garage, but now he wasn't so sure. Usually they went out to lunch together after Steven came back from church. Would they have gone without him?

"Ryan? Shane?" he called, feeling a little pit of anxiety and melancholy start to broil in his belly.

"In here, Stevie!" Steven followed Shane's voice into their living room, anxiety temporarily shoved out of his mind. When he rounded the corner, he froze, taking in the scene before him.

Ryan stood, smiling sheepishly, in the center of their living room. He was wearing a suit and held a bouquet of roses in one hand, the other deep in his pocket. Shane stood over to the side, also wearing a suit, but recording the scene on his phone.

"What are you..?" Ryan took a shaky breath and smiled more firmly at his lover, crossing the space between them and putting the flowers in his arms.

"Steven, I speak for both the big guy and I when I say we are so overjoyed to have you in our lives." Ryan glanced over at Shane and bit his lip. "Our entire friendship has been great, but when you decided to take a chance on us and join our relationship, we were both so pleased. Having you with us has been nothing short of amazing," he chuckled and shook his head, gathering his strength before looking into Steven's eyes again. "And I really hope I haven't been reading the signals wrong, but I trust that you won't hold it against me if I did. That's the kind of person you are: kind, forgiving, patient, and so, so generous. So, Steven Lim," Ryan got down on his knee and pulled his hand out of his pocket, bringing a velvet ring box with him. Inside was a beautiful, yet modest, engagement ring. Steven felt himself tear up and brought one hand up to cover his mouth.

"Will you marry me?" Steven blinked through his tears and took a breath, shaking his head no. He was unable to speak as he started full-on sobbing.

Ryan stood and Steven heard Shane come closer, both of them shushing him. Someone took the flowers out of Steven's hands while Shane pulled Steven into a tight hug.

"What about you?" Steven questioned, emotion still trying to choke him. Shane pulled back and tilted his head up slightly, wiping tears away.

"We've got it all figured out, baby. We'll have a ceremony where we'll have the spiritual marriage of all three of us and, if you want the legalities, you and Ryan can have a private wedding," Shane smiled softly. "That is, of course, if it's what you want."

Of _course_ it was what Steven wanted. However, he couldn't stop overanalyzing the situation, trying to find a way that his religion would recognize the marriage, needing to know that God wouldn't be upset with him for trying to marry the two men he had previously been concerned with dating at the same time.

"Can I think about it?" Shane smiled and nodded, looking over to Ryan.

"Yes, of course, dude. You never have to do anything you don't want to do with us, you know that." he said. He set the ring box on one of their end tables and joined his two partners in their hug, stretching to kiss Steven's cheek. "We love you so much, Stevie."

Steven smiled softly and pressed gentle kisses to both Shane and Ryan's lips, tears finally starting to dry.

"I love you both too."


End file.
